KH OC Character Stat Sheet, Use at your own discretion
by engetsu245
Summary: Another OC y'all can use, this time more in-depth.


Disclaimer:Inspired by a KH Jumpchain with legit **72 pages**. Said "Fuck that noise" and decided to make an OC instead.

Forgive me father Nomura for I have sinned.

Race:Human

Gender:Male

Age:14

Name:Alex

Physical Appearance:5 feet, 11 inches tall, Black Slicked back hair, Onyx colored eyes, aristocratic facial features(aka he a pretty boy), Lithe, Muscular Frame(Think Squall or Lightning levels of muscle mass, only noticeable when one pays attention but not completely non existent), average sized feet(no clown shoes for this guy, thank you very much), Strong hands

Outfit:White unzipped hoodie, black T-shirt, blue cargo shorts, black studded belt, black running shoes

Place of Origin:Twilight Town

Occupation:Keyblade Wielder

Keyblade design:Based off of Bahamut Zero's wing, the handle looks like White scales, with the bottom opening up into an open Dragon mouth, the blade is a White wing with Gold on the edges, and an open Blue slitted Dragon eye is at the center of it's circular hilt, a miniature Bahamut Zero acts as it's Keychain.

Keyblade Summon/Desummon effect:Miniature display of Mega Flare

Keyblade Name:Absolute Zero, this Keyblade manifested when Alex was attacked by Nobodies, when Sora woke up from his sleep after recombining with Roxas.

Magic Specialties:Flare, Healing, Elemental(All standard Elements, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Lightning, and Ice, no Nil or otherwise Esoteric Elements)

Allies:Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey, Master Yen-Sid

Enemies:Orginisation XIII, The Heartless, Nobodies

Bio:Having lived his entire life in Twilight Town, Alex has spent most of his life going to School, Participating in Struggle Tournaments, and taking part time jobs in order to afford rent, as he is an orphan living by himself in an apartment complex. His hobbies include training for Struggle Tournaments, Skateboarding, Reading, and Parkour. His Favorite Food is Cheeseburger Grinders, his Favorite drink Root Beer. He is a kind and oftentimes compassionate youth, but all too often he becomes swept up in his own emotions, and becomes extremely passionate over the simplest things. He hides within himself a great loathing for the parents who had abandoned them, and flies into an almost demented, bestial rage when they are brought up, which can often times cause his Heart to be completely consumed by an overwhelming amount of Darkness.

One day, after one of his part time jobs brings him to the abandoned mansion, Alex meets a Boy with spikey brown hair(And far too tight clothing) named Sora and his companions Donald Duck and Goofy. Shortly afterwards they are all attacked by Nobodies, strange white creatures that can't be hurt by anything but Sora and his companions strange weapons. After a particular big Nobody causes them to get split up, Alex is ambushed by a group of Nobodies, and awakens on his Station of Awakening, shortly thereafter unlocking his Keyblade, Absolute Zero and reuniting with Sora and his friends, unfortunately for them, it's not long before they're ambushed by a hord of Nobodies, but just before they are defeated, a strange Robed Mouse swoops in to save the day, sending the Quartet to a Master Yen-Sid via train. Before they can leave, Sora has a tearful goodbye with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, remarking that he had no idea why it is he started crying.

With new objective in hand, Alex sits down on one of the trains seats, offering what comfort he could to Sora, and praying that he and his newfound friends make it out alive.

And done, this one was a lot more in-depth than my DC OC one, mostly because I actually bothered making a Bio for this character. I wanted to give him a backstory that made it so that he struggled to balance the Light and Darkness within himself, his Keyblade being based off of Bahamut Zero's wings is symbolic of Alex's inner rage, as Bahamut (And his various forms)from what I understand represents unbridled and unrestrained rage. I left the whole Station of Awakening event blank so you could choose what exactly happened in their, and what questions Alex had to answer. Hope his Bio isn't Cringe/3 Edgy 5 Me, wanted Sora to have an additional foil that Wasn't Riku/Roxas/Xehanort, one that Wasn't 24/7 brooding or scheming.

As with my last OC Stat Sheet, use this for whatever you want.


End file.
